Mega Man
Mega Man was an Action-Platformer game released in 1986 and was developed and published by Capcom. It was known as Rockman is Japan and is the first game in the Mega Man series. The game was released for the NES in North America and the Famicom in Japan. This was one of Capcom's first home console games, as they previously focused on arcade titles such as Street Fighter Story Dr Thomas Light creates nine robots, one of which was a prototype which went haywire and is believed to be dead. Six other robots are stolen by Dr.Wily and turned into evil creations of destruction. It is up to Rock, or Mega Man, to take down Dr.Wily and the six Robot Masters. Gameplay Mega Man has six levels that you can select when you start the game, with one robot master per level. Each level has enemies and background that have something related to the robot master of that level. You gain points by collecting blue dots which can be gained when you defeat an enemy, and you can heal by collecting health drops from the enemy. When you are near the end of the level, you must first beat the mini-boss, and then go through the gate where you will fight the Robot Master of the level. When the boss has been beaten, you will gain the powers of that Robot Master which you can use as the weakness of another Robot Master. There is another item you can obtain in the game, which is the main transport item you will need to defeat Dr.Wily. Characters Characters in this game include Protagonists Mega Man - Otherwise known as Rock, he volunteers to become Mega Man to defeat Dr.Wily and the six Robot Masters. Dr.Thomas Light - The creator of Mega Man and the Robot Masters. Roll - Though not in the game, she is a robot built by Dr.Light and programmed to be a housekeeping robot. Antagonists Dr.Wily - Jealous of Dr.Light's credit, he reprograms the robots into evil. Cut Man - One of the six robot masters of the game, he is a timber felling robot and his weakness is Guts Man's Super Arm. Guts Man - He is a forest reclamation robot and his weakness is Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb. Ice Man - He is an arctic explorer robot and his weakness is Elec Man's Thunder Beam. Bomb Man - He is a ground disruption robot and his weakness is Fire Man's Fire Storm. Fire Man - He is a waste management robot and his weakness is Ice Man's Ice Slasher. Elec Man - He is a atomic energy controller robot and his weakness is Cut Man's Rolling Cutter. Trivia * Capcom had eventually made a remake of the game for the Playstation Portable, called Mega Man: Powered Up, which added many more qualities, including two new robot masters, Time Man and Oil Man. * There were two ways to pause the game, from the start button (Pauses everything and brings up the weapon menu) and the select button (pauses the movements of everything on screen). However, the Select button would not pause certain timers, namely the timer used for the temporary post-damage invincibility experienced by Mega Man and the bosses. As such, the player could fire a shot at a boss, pause the game when the shot hits the boss, wait about 1–2 seconds, unpause the game, and the boss would take damage again from the same shot (the game can be paused and unpaused again until the boss dies). * This is the only game where you can collect points. * This is one of the only games where Wily borrows other robots (Mega Man 4, Cossack, Mega Man 9, Light). Gallery Mega Man 1 box artwork.jpg |North American Box Art Megaman nes pal.jpg |European Box Art Mmbox1JP.jpg |Japanese Box Art Megaman first.jpg |Megaman's Artwork Roll first.png|Roll's Artwork Light first.jpg |Dr.Light's Artwork MM-CutMan.jpg | Cut Man's Artwork